Networks, such as wireless telecommunications networks, allow communication between user devices (such as cellular telephones) and other devices (such as servers, other user devices, etc.). Traffic to and/or from user devices may traverse multiple different network devices, such as base stations and/or gateways, and links between the network devices. These network devices may each employ different techniques for ensuring quality of service (“QoS”) for traffic associated with the user devices. For instance, different vendors of different network devices may implement QoS traffic schedulers differently, which may result in end-to-end network, and per-segment, performance characteristics to vary greatly.